Обновление 25
Внимание: статья переведена не полностью. И вы можете помочь с её переводом. Пункты, помеченные *, требуют более точного перевода. Что нового * Система кастомизации и меню для использования/разблокировки разных костюмов и текстур оружия * Поддержка разблокировки и смены скинов во время игры * 16 разблокируемых скинов, созданных сообществом, большое спасибо всем за оказанную помощь * 10 разблокируемых скинов * 3 спец. набора скинов для владельцев Spearhead * Complete Menu UI remake/redesign using Unity 5's new UI system (Excluding spectator scoreboards and lobby UI) * Enhanced remake of Introduction mission to provide new/old players with a better and more consistent first/second impression * Voting system and menu allowing players to democratically vote for change to mission, map, gamemode and difficulty on Co-op and Multiplayer servers * Поддержка смены на серверах карт, игровых режимов и сложности * Support for rewarding CPs from Missions, Challenges, Co-op and Multiplayer * Support for picking up CPs in other gamemodes than Wargames * Fancy sci-fi ammo counters to the Red Dots of the CE-6 and the AR3 * WARN message when targeted for elimination in Wargames * Reload WARN messages * Ammo depleted WARN messages * 16 CTRs in each zone in Wargames (8 before) * AI relevancy SectR grids to all zones in Wargames to support additional CTRs performance * CTRAgitator to manipulate CTR behavior. Guards within it's radius move to investigate and Defectives flip out and charge at the player closest to the agitator * Disable all CTRs when Wargames ends (so they can't kill players) * Motion blur image effect and customization options * WeaponPickupObject can be set to autoEquip when a player picks it up * Option to set if weaponPickups have ammo or not * When picking up a new weapon and equipped weapon has no ammo (in its clip) the new weapon is automatically equipped * New type of health modifier zone that modifies health in percentage instead of fixed numbers * Support for players to keeping their inventory when they respawn in Introduction mission (tutorial gamemode) * OnHit trigger method that triggers when fired on, by the player * BookKeepingManager to sync state of triggers/power boxes/switches etc. when new player join a server * New secret to The NeuroGen Incident * Prototype DR-1 drone Улучшения * Weapon flashlights and laser flares with more realistic behavior, at distance and up close * Introduction mission to support different difficulties again * Introduction mission starts with a pistol with no ammo * HUD info to show CP rewarded at mission complete * Supply drop rate in Wargames to every 10 mins (5 mins before) * Increased pickup/interact speeds (ammo, weapons and crates) * Weapons damage curves back to U22 settings (more damage at distance) * CTRs to face the +Z direction of the AISpawner gameobject transform * Audio compression to certain long audio files, for decrease in file size * CorpseTracker only keeps the essential stuff and destroys AI-components and other stuff not needed to display a CTR corpseTracker * Removed TP-rewards for completing missions and challenges * Lobby system to be able to temporarily coexist with new menu UI * Co-op poster Playground scene so the marines using our new skin textures * Co-op and Standalone show CP-reward instead of regular "Score" in GUIScoreBoard * CP rewards values for completing matches, missions and challenges defined by difficulty settings * TP rewards for eliminating player/CTRs to 10 TP and revive a player to 20 TP * No more ZPS names for CTRs because setup was relying on keeping marine controllers in the scene Исправления * Fort Knox achievement (Exit Wargames with +10,000 CPs) * Reporting for Duty achievement (Complete Introduction mission) * Broken doors and more than 50 other small bugs/errors in Introduction mission * Introduction mission auto-start now actually use the correct tutorial gamemode * GameEventKillAllAIs work on Standalone now (no more #if SERVER) * GUI on servers (but still works in editor) * Suit system volume not affected by listener effects * Servers send updated info to masterserver when map/gamemode are changed * Audio volume is set correctly from saved settings when starting the game * MarineControllers never getting removed from Standalone and servers * CTRs with no marineController could still get "shot", causing errors * RelevancyEnabledSectorMember so it doesn't try to send RPCs from disabled objects Известные проблемы * Players/CTRs are invisible in spectator (something we've missed adding skins) * The gamepad implementation is early and experimental, so may cause issues * When viewed up-close, some CTR heads may increase in size * Some vegetation appears to have black edges * The number of players in the Friends Lobby may not update until the lobby tab is clicked on * Players may sometimes fall through the floor of a map (Unity 5 bug) * Standing in a doorway when the door closes may result in the player being pushed vertically * The HUD names and kill messages will be clipped on aspect ratios that are less wide than 16:10 * The game will stop updating when switching out of fullscreen in Windows. If you are on a moving elevator or platform, this will cause you to fall through it. If you are in a Party, this will disconnect you from the Party * View jittering may occur when jumping on lossy networks * Other players will seem to float above or interpenetrate while standing on a moving dynamic platforms (network smoothing will exaggerate this effect) Навигация Категория:Обновления